


Infinity Save the Fate reset

by kwong_r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwong_r/pseuds/kwong_r
Summary: Reset!





	1. Cast

# 無限拯救了命運

主要角色形象介紹：

  * Frigga | Freyja  
  
Jodie Comer（少女）  
  
Rene Russo（中年）  
  
華納族女子，Hela、Loki之母。  
  

  * Loki  
  
Tom Hiddleston  
  
冰巨人後代，Frigga | Freyja之子。  
  

  * Hela  
  
Charlotte Hope（少女）  
  
Cate Blanchett（中年）  
  
亞薩族王女，Frigga | Freyja之女。  
  

  * 神秘女子  
  
Rebecca Ferguson（少女）  
  
Keeley Hawes（中年）  
  
時常在Frigga | Freyja身邊出現的女子。  
  

  * 神秘男子  
  
Max Irons（少年）  
  
Geoffrey Streatfeild（中年）  
  
時常在Frigga | Freyja身邊出現的男子。  
  

  * Gullveig  
  
Rebecca Benson  
  
華納族女子，Frigga | Freyja的同族姊妹。  
  

  * 其餘角色依據漫威電影官方選角，若有需要會再更新。




	2. 無限拯救命運序1

英靈神殿瓦爾哈拉，亞斯嘉王后的寢室

「不——！」

菲麗嘉失去一貫的高貴儀態，大叫着。

眼前的水幕放映着她的兒子——洛基一點一點的氣絕，然後她清楚聽到一聲清脆響聲，那個瘋狂泰坦人如同拋棄一件破碎的玩具一般拋下她的兒子的遺體，她的另一個兒子托爾被解除全身封鎖，他撲倒在洛基跟前，抱起逝去的弟弟痛哭！

太空船一片火光，緊接著爆炸，整個水幕漆黑一片！

菲麗嘉低頭，掩臉痛哭！

一會兒後

菲麗嘉哭累了，倒頭就睡。

一會兒後

菲麗嘉坐在一個花園的長椅子上，獨自發呆！

此時，兩個人影一邊左一邊右的坐下來，菲麗嘉轉頭看看，打算張口時，其中一方的一根手指放在菲麗嘉的嘴唇上，說：「小心，他們在偷聽呢！」

菲麗嘉馬上安靜下來。

對方問：「妳滿意現在這個結局嗎?」

菲麗嘉立刻搖頭，雙眼含淚！

對方繼續問：「那妳想改變這一切嗎?」

菲麗嘉立刻點頭！

對方又問：「那怕要付出代價，甚至不惜一切？」

菲麗嘉繼續點頭！

對方伸頭，在菲麗嘉耳邊說：「那妳伸出雙手，抓緊我們的手！」

菲麗嘉勇敢地伸出雙手，一邊左一邊右的抓緊兩方的手！

菲麗嘉眼前出現一片白光，刺眼的很，她不禁閉上眼睛！

再次睜眼，菲麗嘉看見的是，熟悉的裝飾、熟悉的擺設，她是回到了她在少女時的寢室！這……

心中想到唯一的可能性，菲麗嘉忍住想要流下的眼淚，不，現在還沒到她哭的時候，如果她的牌子出的好，她可以永遠都不用哭！

菲麗嘉揚聲呼喚她的同族姊妹：「古迪薇！」

古迪薇進房，問：「芙麗雅，甚麼事？」

菲麗嘉也就是芙麗雅說：「姊妹，我有點睡迷糊了，最近九界有發生甚麼大事嗎？」

古迪薇皺眉，答：「姊妹，最近我們華納族沒有發生甚麼大事，倒是亞薩族那邊有一件大事，亞薩的王太子將要選妃了！」

芙麗雅馬上說：「姊妹，妳要幫我！」

古迪薇問：「幫妳甚麼？」

芙麗雅答：「幫我成為亞薩的王太子妃！」

古迪薇問：「甚麼？」

芙麗雅答：「姊妹，就是妳聽到的那樣！」

古迪薇努力鎮靜下來，分析說：「姊妹，這根本不可能，我們和亞薩不同族，長輩們怎會同意？而且我聽說亞薩那邊已經內定了太子妃人選了，選妃儀式只是演一出戲劇罷了！」

芙麗雅分析說：「姊妹，連我們這邊也聽到了內定的事，亞薩那邊一定是對他們的王太子無可奈何，打算牛不喝水强按头了！」

古迪薇繼續分析說：「姊妹，即使真是如此，這亞薩太子妃也沒妳的份兒，我們的長輩們不會同意的！除非，妳打算私奔？」

芙麗雅說：「姊妹，若真要如此，也是走投無路！」

古迪薇問：「姊妹，妳認真告訴我，為什麼一定要成為亞薩的王太子妃？若妳能夠說服我，我便幫妳！」

芙麗雅努力鎮靜答：「姊妹，我告訴妳的一切，妳絕不可以告訴我和妳以外的任何人，請用妳的親兄弟的終身幸福起誓，妳絕不會洩露我的秘密給第三者知道！否則我不能夠告訴妳任何事！」

古迪薇一字一字問：「芙麗雅，必須如此嗎？」

芙麗雅也一字一字答：「古迪薇，必須如此！」

古迪薇瞪向芙麗雅，芙麗雅也回瞪古迪薇！

最終，古迪薇先放棄，說：「好！」古迪薇用她的親兄弟的終身幸福起了誓，芙麗雅終說：「姊妹，我是為了……」

未完待續


	3. 無限拯救命運序2

華納海姆和中間界之間的秘密通道

兩個穿戴着斗篷的人影小心翼翼地穿越此地，其中一人對另一人說：「姊妹，要快點，錯過時間，就碰不上他了！」

中間界（地球）

亞薩族的王太子奧丁騎着白馬，帶領着亞薩族的戰士指導着中間界的人類如何更好防禦敵人。

負責奧丁安全的近衛隊長提爾和同伴們監視着週遭環境。

其中一個同伴小聲說：「隊長，看，殿下看上去悶悶不樂，一點也不像即將新婚大喜的樣子？」

提爾瞪同伴一眼，小聲答：「妄議王家事，小心舌頭！」

同伴馬上合口。

由於亞薩人的耳力相當好，因此奧丁其實是聽到下屬的對話的，不過他已經沒有心力去生氣計較了，因為他正被一件即將發生的事——他的婚事弄得相當困擾！

他的父母有意和另一個亞薩家族聯姻，要他迎娶對方的女兒為妃，藉此生下一個純種亞薩王孫，鞏固他（母親是冰巨人）的家族在亞薩族和亞斯嘉王國的統治權！

那個女孩各方面條件都合他的父母的意，奈何他和她之間只有友情，沒有愛情，彼此都不想成婚！

她喜歡中間界，打算長居此地，而他們的父母就想他們成婚，再一同繼承亞斯嘉的王位，還威脅說，如果他們不遵從，就剝奪他們的繼承權和斷絕關係，弄得他們非常苦惱！

她已經準備面對最差的境況，就是放棄繼承權和關係來換取終生自由；但他不想放棄繼承權和關係，他還想在繼承亞斯嘉的王位後，以亞斯嘉的力量征服九界，建立亞斯嘉帝國呢！

就是他們還談不攏該怎麼對抗他們的父母，他們才這麼苦惱！

此時，奧丁和眾人看到獵物們跑到前方樹林，就飛馬上前追趕！

奧丁和眾人進入樹林後，陸續分散來追趕獵物，奧丁看到他的獵物進入射程，就拉弓放箭了！

就在飛箭快要射中獵物時，獵物的前足竟然舉起並變成一隻人手，把飛箭抓住，然後再把箭擲回奧丁的方向，奧丁連忙放電擊落回頭飛箭！然後奧丁再看前方，前方已沒有「獵物」！

提爾和近衛們已經衝上前，團團圍住奧丁，確保奧丁安全！也有近衛衝上，去追「獵物」！

提爾問：「殿下，請問可有受傷？」

奧丁皮笑肉不笑答：「沒有，提爾，我們去看看我的「獵物」！」他揮鞭策馬加入追蹤！

可是當他們穿過密林後，卻發現前方盡頭是懸崖峭壁，沒有任何動物的蹤影！

奧丁和近衛們勒馬回頭，奧丁繼續皮笑肉不笑說：「有意思！真是有意思！」

另一方面

奧丁的「獵物」此時就出現在懸崖峭壁的另一邊，牠的前半身竟然能夠抬起來，然後紅光一閃，牠消失，取而代之的是一個穿著紅斗篷的人影！然後，紅斗篷人影伸出雙手一抓，紅光再閃，「他」的雙手之中分別各抓緊一隻烏鴉！

另一個穿著白斗篷的人影拿着兩個打開的鳥籠出現，「他」把鳥籠們遞上，再問：「牠們是？」

紅斗篷的人影把雙手中的烏鴉們各放進一個鳥籠，然後白斗篷的人影關上籠門，烏鴉們在籠中掙扎！

紅斗篷的人影答：「烏鴉王的寵物！」

白斗篷的人影驚訝問：「是亞薩王太子的？」

紅斗篷的人影反問：「不然還是誰的？」

白斗篷的人影又問：「你接下來打算怎麼辦？」

紅斗篷的人影答：「姊妹，可以放心說話了，我在兩個鳥籠下了隔音咒語，牠們聽不見，自然奧丁也聽不見！」

白斗篷的人影問：「但牠們還是看得見的？奧丁也看得見我們？」

紅斗篷的人影答：「姊妹，是的，不然我的計劃可實施不了！」

白斗篷的人影呼出一口氣說：「芙麗雅，我還是覺得妳的計劃太過危險，妳剛才差一點就扔掉小命在奧丁手中了，我們搞不好還會引發戰爭呢！」

芙麗雅也就是紅斗篷的人影無奈答：「古迪薇，時間緊迫，我想不出更好的計劃啊！」

古迪薇也就是白斗篷的人影嘆氣說：「哎，姊妹，那麼我們馬上進行下一步行動吧！」

芙麗雅伸手施法，一個閃爍着藍光的門口（portal）立刻出現，古迪薇馬上進去，芙麗雅緊隨，然後藍光再閃，門口消失！

同時，亞薩族戰士在中間界的營地

提爾察覺到奧丁神色有點疲累，問：「殿下今天一整天都在狩獵，沒有休息，不如現在先休息一會，待到慶祝時再出來？」

奧丁答：「好！」

進了自己的帳篷後，透過兩雙烏鴉眼看到牠們所在的奧丁緊握雙手，冷笑着想：「這兩個人，把他當作傻子般戲耍，還抓走了福金和霧尼，他定會向「他們」討回這項帳目，如果「他們」膽敢傷害牠們，那麼即使「他們」逃到天涯海角，他也會抓到「他們」，畢竟傷他的鳥是要償命的！

只是，現在他還脫身不了，他的「好」父親可是派了一整軍隊來「護衛」他呢！他得等他們回程亞斯嘉，守備最鬆懈時才有望脫身！

福金和霧尼，再耐心等等，他很快會去救牠們！」

太空，九界邊界

芙麗雅和古迪薇穿過芙麗雅的藍光門口後，到達了她們家族共有其中一架飛船上，古迪薇坐下後就馬上讓飛船進入超光速飛行模式，飛船立刻飛馳，而疲累的芙麗雅則躺到飛船臥室的床舖上，倒頭就睡！

一雙烏鴉——福金和霧尼的籠子們就被芙麗雅隨意放在臥室的地板上，牠們已經不再掙扎，停下來靜待逃脫的時機。

未完待續


	4. 無限拯救命運1

公元前680年，九界某處，郊外

少女芙麗雅說：「古迪薇，請幫我穿上它！」

少女古迪薇說：「好，芙麗雅！」

在古迪薇的幫助下，芙麗雅換上一件白禮服！

同時

少年奧丁在侍從的幫助下穿上了全套亞斯嘉盔甲！

然後，芙麗雅和古迪薇步出飛船，靜候儀式的開始。

有人在岸邊吹響獵號！

號角的聲音傳開，奧丁的飛船緩慢駛來！

奧丁下船後，一位亞薩族長老（Gothi）示意奧丁和芙麗雅一起走到他跟前！

長老先是舉起一束乾玫瑰，並誦讀教經，然後將提前用小坩鍋裝好的豬血放置於石堆上進行祭神儀式，在用豬血淋過象徵着神靈的小石頭後，把剩餘的血裝進旁邊的角里，又用手指沾上豬血塗到自己的額頭上，意喻此刻神靈加身「附體」！

接着以神的名義為奧丁和芙麗雅誦讀教經，作見證！

奧丁和芙麗雅的手被長老一起綁在劍上，然後奧丁和芙麗雅宣誓！

宣誓完畢後，長老宣佈奧丁和芙麗雅雙方親友要進行一場比賽！

芙麗雅的親友代表是古迪薇，奧丁的親友代表是他的表親，也是他的侍衛隊長！

這是亞薩族傳統婚禮的一種文化——「Brullaup」儀式！

本來「Brullaup」比賽中輸了的一方，要為勝方提供特調的蜂蜜啤酒，但這次古迪薇和奧丁的表親沒有分出勝負，因此長老宣佈大家直接回到集合點吃烤肉好了！

雙方的親友們圍在一起，吃着烤肉唱着歌，伴着音樂翩翩起舞！

等到夜色降臨時眾人圍坐在一起燃起篝火，跳舞、唱歌，最後安靜地坐着聽關於眾神的古老故事，直到深夜才各自散去回家！ (睜眼看世界FutureLook, 2018)

# 引用的項目

睜眼看世界FutureLook, 2018. _維京戰鼓你聽過，那維京傳統婚禮，美得有點特別啊……_ _._ [線上]   
Available at: https://kknews.cc/zh-hk/news/rb4mzrn.html  
[存取日期: 21 12 2020].


	5. 無限拯救命運2

公元前679年，亞斯嘉王宮

古迪薇說：「芙麗雅，小心！」

芙麗雅閃身避過一擊，反手刺敵人一刀！

古迪薇連忙補上一劍，又一個敵人倒下！

此時，古迪薇的丈夫提爾，也是芙麗雅丈夫奧丁的表親，出現在兩姊妹的視線範圍之內，他領隊殺出一條路，衝到兩姊妹的身邊，說：「王妃、夫人！殿下（奧丁）已經進正殿了！」

古迪薇說：「不愧是亞斯嘉王太子！」又一劍刺中一個敵人！

芙麗雅說：「好，我知道了！」又一刀砍掉一個敵人！她說：「古迪薇，幫我！」

兩姊妹同時把手中刀劍插在地上，以此為圓心，釋放出一股由法力形成的巨大衝擊波，衝擊波所到之處，敵人紛紛被震裂倒下！

最終，除了被強大能量罩保護的正殿外，整座亞斯嘉王宮的敵人都被肅清了！

提爾說：「王妃、夫人，我們趕快到正殿和殿下會合吧！」

兩姊妹點頭！

王宮正殿

芙麗雅、古迪薇和提爾及時趕到正殿，看到奧丁一劍砍下叛逆者首領的頭顱，再一手從對方手中奪回代表亞斯嘉王權的永恆之槍岡格尼爾，再把岡格尼爾插在正殿地板上，以此為圓心，釋放出一股由法力形成的巨大光波，光波所到之處，敵人紛紛被燒焦倒下！

最終，光波照耀整個亞斯嘉領域，所有的敵人都被肅清了！

然而，芙麗雅的忍耐也已經到了極限，奧丁的烏鴉們——福金和霧尼最先發現芙麗雅的不對勁，牠們從奧丁的肩膀上飛到芙麗雅的身旁，令奧丁先於古迪薇和其他人及時接到倒下的芙麗雅！

奧丁叫：「芙麗雅！」可是她已失去意識！

古迪薇抓起芙麗雅的手切脈說：「殿下，您的王妃要生產了，請找個整潔的地方和提供大量的熱水吧！」

奧丁和親兵們連忙在兵荒馬亂的王宮找了最整潔的地方——國王的寢室，奧丁把芙麗雅放在大床上，古迪薇說：「殿下，芙麗雅不能再等，可是您的加冕禮也不能等，殿下請去準備吧，芙麗雅交給我！」

奧丁看看兩姊妹，對提爾說：「表弟，就依照你的夫人的意思吧！」

提爾彎腰退下，連忙去準備了！

奧丁再看一眼芙麗雅，就帶人離開去準備加冕了！

古迪薇等房間剩下她們姊妹二人時，馬上施法喚醒芙麗雅，說：「芙麗雅，醒來，妳的凱拉（Hela）要誕生了！」

芙麗雅醒來，說：「承妳吉言，古迪薇！」

可是，雖然羊水流出來了，芙麗雅的產道卻遲遲未開啟到足夠大，古迪薇知道這是芙麗雅脫水的徵兆，連忙施法給芙麗雅的身體補充足夠水份！

另一方面，王宮正殿

奧丁走在諸貴族並羣臣跟前，他宣誓會守護亞斯嘉的所有和九界，提爾雙手送上岡格尼爾，奧丁右手接過，走上王座前，轉身，坐上王座，右手提起岡格尼爾，再把它垂直敲打地面，聲音傳遍整個亞斯嘉領域，所有百姓都曉得新王登極了！

同時，國王的寢室

芙麗雅的產道終於開啟到足夠大，她奮力一推，孩子出生了！

芙麗雅馬上說：「古迪薇，讓我看看孩子！」她心裏向創世神祈禱，一定要是個女孩！

古迪薇笑嘻嘻說：「來，芙麗雅，看！」她抱孩子到她跟前！

芙麗雅一看，喜極而泣，說：「感謝神！是個女孩！是凱拉！她終於來到我的身邊！」

古迪薇笑嘻嘻點頭！

此時，守門的衛兵敲門，他們找來了忠於奧丁的貴族的女兒們擔當芙麗雅的侍女，兩姊妹互看對方一眼，芙麗雅點點頭，古迪薇就說：「請進！」

進來的侍女們迅速的從古迪薇手中接過孩子，並用熱水給孩子洗了出生以來第一個澡；當然，古迪薇全程沒有讓她們離開視線範圍，因此，芙麗雅很放心的閉目養神了！

當侍女們給孩子換上芙麗雅給她做的新衣裳後，眾人就聽到岡格尼爾敲打地面的聲音，新王奧丁來了！

守門的衛兵們彎腰、古迪薇和侍女們屈膝，說：「陛下！」奧丁點頭！

芙麗雅也按規矩的打算起來施禮，奧丁馬上說：「躺下來，菲麗嘉，吾后！」

就如同曾經發生的一樣，亞斯嘉國王奧丁賜予一個亞斯嘉名字給自己的華納籍新王后，獲得新名「菲麗嘉」的芙麗雅順從的答：「謝謝，陛下！」

古迪薇和眾人立刻向菲麗嘉施禮，恭敬說：「陛下！」

菲麗嘉點頭！

然後，奧丁問：「我的長（孩）子（firstborn）在哪裏？」

古迪薇迅速的把新生的孩子抱到奧丁跟前，他看見孩子很健康，就高興說：「這孩子這麼壯健，將來一定會是個很優秀的戰士，她就叫Hela（凱拉）吧！」他一眼看清這是個女孩！

菲麗嘉馬上答：「謝謝，陛下！」

古迪薇和眾人立刻說：「祝賀陛下們喜得貴女！」

未完待續


	6. 無限拯救命運序3

公元前681年，華納海姆

「這天在華納海姆發生的事注定會被歷史銘記。

華納族的國王尼奧爾德因為垂垂老矣，打算把王座傳給長子費雷，並指派心腹重臣史基尼爾找尋失蹤的長女芙麗雅！」

當天早上，王宮正殿

坐在正中王座的尼奧爾德說：「我的長子費雷，已然成年、學藝已精，輔助我已久，能接我位矣！」

親貴大臣全體靜默！費雷抬頭挺胸！

尼奧爾德又說：「我的長女芙麗雅……」

突然，一道慘叫聲傳來：「啊……」，混身是血的史基尼爾被一無形力量丟進正殿！

尼奧爾德站起來、費雷和眾臣散開，尼奧爾德震怒問：「發生甚麼事？」

下一秒鐘，一道又驚又怒的聲音傳來：「父親！」

尼奧爾德認出聲音，怒問：「芙麗雅？」他施法企圖令隱身的芙麗雅現形！

又驚又怒的聲音繼續傳來：「父親，不可！我現在的形態不能面君！」

尼奧爾德問：「為什麼？

我們家族一直光明正大，事無不可對人言！」心腹重臣和未來女婿的受傷徹底亂了他的傳位部署，感到一切即將失去控制的他繼續施法企圖令隱身的芙麗雅現形！

芙麗雅忽然冷冰冰的說：「既然您為父不仁，那麼接下來發生的事就不能怪怨我的了！」

一道刺目白光突然出現，隨着白光出現的同樣是混身是血，而且衣衫破碎的芙麗雅和古迪薇，只是被芙麗雅單臂擁抱着的古迪薇已經昏迷不醒！

費雷尖叫，眾臣避走！

芙麗雅冷酷說：「你們看到不該看到的東西，我不能讓你們再活下去了！」

刺目的白光追趕在場的每一個人，直到他們氣絕倒地為止！

尼奧爾德和費雷怒吼：「還沒到妳說一不二的時候，我們還活着！」他們施法攻擊芙麗雅和古迪薇，特別是昏迷中的古迪薇，企圖令芙麗雅不能首尾兼顧！

芙麗雅脣邊露出涼涼冷笑，說：「我又怎會忘了與我血緣最親的「您們」呢？」

盛大和刺目的白光攻擊尼奧爾德和費雷！

父子二人繼續還擊芙麗雅和昏迷中的古迪薇，最初雙方對抗呈現均勢，漸漸單槍匹馬的芙麗雅力竭不支，然而兩父子卻沒有停頓下來或手下留情，就在他們的力量將要傷及昏迷中的古迪薇之際，芙麗雅的身體突然爆發出一股強大的紅光，直取尼奧爾德和費雷，紅光穿過他們射遍整個華納海姆，取去了所有尼奧爾德和費雷支持者的神智和法力，令他們變得像中間界的凡人！

可是，這回芙麗雅也真的累了，她拖曳着為了幫助她而受傷的古迪薇到了她自己的寢室，把古迪薇放在床上，然後自己也倒在地上，不再動彈了！

芙麗雅掙扎着設局守護結界，然後說：「古迪薇，希望將來我們，仍然認為今天的付出都是值得的！」

七天後

芙麗雅在古迪薇和透過水和鏡的倒映看到了前因後果的華納族諸百姓的注視下，坐上華納海姆的王座，登極成為華納族女王！

未完待續


End file.
